La Conciencia es una Carga Pesada
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Algo lo ha despertado, pero el qué se le escapa por el momento. Sus gafas se han perdido, roto; quizá sólo están en la mesita de noche, pero su visión y sus recuerdos son demasiado borrosos para contarlos. A él no le importa mucho, por ahora. Lo dejará para cuando despierte...
1. Chapter 1

Traducción del Fic:** Consciousness is a heavy burden**, escrito por **darksquall**

**Renuncia: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. La historia a su autora original.

**ooooo**

* * *

La conciencia es una carga pesada. Algo lo ha despertado, pero el qué se le escapa por el momento. Sus gafas se han perdido, roto; quizá sólo están en la mesita de noche, pero su visión y sus recuerdos son demasiado borrosos para contarlos. A él no le importa mucho, por ahora. Lo dejará para cuando despierte.

—_Nghh…_

Si no cambia en mucho tiempo, le duele cuando regresa.

Lo primero en lo que siempre repara es en la cantidad de las quemaduras en su piel. Al igual que en el momento en que la radiación se apoderó de él, siente cosquillear ese calor a traves de cada vello, cada poro. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo parece un fuego nuclear que no puede ser apagado. Arde también. Si no estuviera tan vacío, tan agotado, estaría prácticamente intentando arrancarse la piel.

Se aferra a las cosas pequeñas, tiene en cuenta una por una mientras lucha por encontrar el sentido de nuevo. La almohada se siente fresca contra su mejilla. El aire acondicionado está encendido, puede escuchar el zumbido de los ventiladores y las rejillas, siente el aire frío agitando su cabello apenas, siempre suavemente. Puede oler su propio sudor, la sequedad en la piel… siempre lo hace cuando vuelve a ser él mismo. Sin embargo, también puede oler algo más reconfortante. Es un aroma cálido, como ámbar y especias…. Le recuerda un poco a la sidra caliente con especias, por extraño que parezca. A pesar de que la habitación está fría, siente como si estuviera ardiente entre las sábanas, y lo único que quiere y pronto es sidra caliente.

La cama se mueve y las sombras de su visión se concentran en algo más firme.

—Hey…

Tony Stark le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Incluso con la vista borrosa por la ausencia de sus gafas, Bruce sabe que es la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Tony, pero su mirada va más abajo, a la luz del arc-reactor por debajo de la camisa negra que él lleva puesta. Si no estuviera tan seguro de que su piel se desprenderá si se descuida, alcanzaría y tocaría esa luz. Siente que ha vuelto a casa al ver a Tony y su luz con ese zumbido que los mantiene juntos. Está en casa, ahora. Nadie más lo entiende, o escucha, ni le ha conocido de la forma en que Tony lo hace. Nadie ha sido tan abierto y amoroso, a pesar de saber quién y qué es, y nunca ha estado seguro de si Tony sabe lo mucho que lo necesita.

—¿To… ny…?— intenta hablar, pero tiene la garganta seca y el hablar sólo lo hace sentir que se le cierra más. Reconoce a Tony. La colonia, el resplandor del arc-reactor, la sonrisa familiar, todo le dice que es Tony, pero él quiere oir su voz. Esa perfecta voz que nunca lo ha odiado, ni siquiera un momento.

—Está bien, Bruce… _Grandote_.

Tony ya está burlándose de él. Los apodos vienen pronto, por lo que Bruce adivina que los destrozos deben ser grandes, pero nadie resultó herido.

Quiere confirmarlo, pero siente la presión de un beso de Tony en su frente, y sus dedos deslizándose entre su pelo, apoyando la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Esa barba en su piel… no se ha rasurado todavía, se siente áspera, y entonces sabe lo que ha pasado: Tony no se ha alejado de su lado desde que regresaron.

De repente el fuego se extingue. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo está fresco, a excepción de un lugar… ese pequeño espacio dónde Tony mantiene su mano se siente como fuego en su piel. Manteniendo la mano ahí, Tony se acomoda a su lado, encuentra una posición cómoda que les permite a los dos descansar frente a frente, cara a cara.

—Todo está bien ahora— su voz es relajante y baja, y persuade a Bruce a que descance—. Sólo vuelve a dormir.

Bruce lo observa un momento más…. Los ojos de Tony son siempre gentiles. No hay reproches. No hay expectativas. Entonces cierra los ojos con un profundo suspiro y susurra:

—Gra… gracias.

Sabe que Tony estará ahí cuando despierte. No tiene que pedir más, porque si eso no es amor, no sabe lo que es.

* * *

**N/T**: _Pff! Si supieran cuánto amo el art (de brilcrist) en el que está basada está pequeña historia. Está en mi blog sobre Bruce, por si quieren echarle un vistazo. Es en realidad una obra de arte. También hay una secuela con el punto de vista de Tony, así que si obtengo el permiso, pronto lo subo =)_


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción del Fic: **Balanced Equation**, escrito por **Ianapanda** (Inspirado en el art de Brilcrist y en el shot que funge como "primer capítulo") Desde el punto de vista de Tony Stark.

* * *

**Ecuación Balanceada**

―Es bastante malo.

―¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

―Probablemente alrededor de trescientos cincuenta… cuatrocientos millones de dólares. No lo sé, señor, es demasiado pronto para que los ajustadores de seguros nos den una cifra.

―No te preocupes por ellos. Sólo págalo.

―Pero eso es…

―Tómalo de las cuentas personales y págalo― dijo Tony con un tono de voz exasperado.

―Señor, como su asesor financiero no puedo recomendar…

―Como mi asesor financiero, ¿cuánto dirías que me puedo ahorrar si te despido por no hacer lo que razonable y respetuosamente te he pedido…?―. Tony se interrumpió para mirar su reloj―… ¿3:28 a.m.?

―Sus primas de seguro se multiplicarán por cuatro― dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea, sonaba malhumorado, pero el sonido de escritura se había añadido y eso era todo lo que a Tony le importaba.

―Ellos no harán un número tan alto y lo sabes.

―Tendré los papeles en su escritorio a los ocho de la mañana, señor― respondió el otro hombre, derrotado.

―Te lo agradezco― dijo Tony mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Abogados, listo. Contador, listo. Y ahora acababa de dejar las relaciones públicas para conseguir un comunicado y no dejar que nadie que oliera a reportero en cualquier lugar cercano al edificio se acercara por las próximas 96 horas.

Dos horas más tarde, finalmente, Tony se acurrucó en la cama, medio en la superficie de las cobijas, con cuidado de no despertar a Bruce.

* * *

―_Buenos días, señor, son las 6:30 a.m. La temperatura actual…_

MUTE.

Tony silenció la voz antes de despertar totalmente otra vez, los recuerdos de la noche anterior suplantaron los breves e inestables sueños que había tenido hasta ahora. Se incorporó lo suficiente para sostenerse en un codo y mirar alrededor. La luz del sol estaba comenzando a filtrarse a su alrededor y pronto la realidad se coló junto a él.

―_Nghh…_

Pero no del todo; Tony decidió que su atención volviera inmediatamente al hombre en su cama. Había hecho todo lo posible por limpiar a Bruce la noche anterior, pero todavía quedaban algunos rasguños, algunas contusiones… unos verdugones molestos que serían las principales lesiones en cualquier otra persona. Tony sabía que incluso las marcas desaparecerían gradualmente ante sus ojos si las seguía mirando. Como si alguna vez pudiera apartar la mirada de Bruce Banner en primer lugar.

―Hey…― habló en voz baja, pero ya estaba sonriendo un poco. Ya estaba acercándose. Eso era lo más difícil. A veces, cuando Bruce estaba enroscado sobre sí mismo de esa manera, significaba que todavía no sabía quién era ni dónde estaba. En esos momentos los recuerdos de su vida huyendo podrían iniciar otro episodio. Siempre era un riesgo. Tony puso una mano sobre la cobija suavemente, a lado de Bruce, como ya lo había hecho antes.

―¿_To… ny…?_

El reconocimiento de la voz de Bruce, aún siendo ronca y demasiado baja, hacia que Tony se sintiera débil, aliviado. Se pondrá bien. Esta vez, podrá atrasar la realidad por unas horas para los dos. Esta vez…

―Está bien, Bruce… _Grandote_― dijo Tony dándole un beso en la frente, y deslizando sus dedos por el pelo húmedo de su amante. Bruce siempre tenía fiebre durante uno o dos días después de transformarse, como si su metabolismo trabajara para encontrarse de nuevo. La mirada un poco desenfocada en los suaves ojos marrones de Bruce le dijo a Tony que pasarían un par de horas antes de que pudieran tener una conversación coherente. Eso estaba bien para él, todo estaba bien para Tony siempre y cuando al final del día Bruce estuviera allí, en sus brazos, donde pertenecía―. Todo está bien ahora― dijo apoyando su frente contra la de Bruce, mirando los hermosos ojos marrones que habían estado tan abiertos cuando se conocieron. Esos que lo habían embrujado… no mucho tiempo después (Le desarmaron)―. Sólo vuelve a dormir.

Tony acarició con su pulgar la sien de Bruce, el resto de sus dedos seguían en el pelo de Bruce, y vio cómo la relajación permitió al otro desencorvarse un poco y su respiración se volvió más profunda. Las pestañas de Bruce revolotearon unas cuantas veces mientras intentaba seguir mirándolo, pero pronto sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Confiados. Tranquilos. Tony sintió (y no por primera vez) el calor y el peso de esa emoción que los había unido. Rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre, pero sabía exactamente lo que era.

―_Gra… gracias._

Tras el susurro de Bruce, Tony cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El sueño vendría muy pronto, pero por el momento, era más que suficiente para él simplemente ser capaz de escuchar la suave respiración de Bruce y saber que cuando despertara estaría justo allí para asegurarse de que no tendría que hacerle frente a nadie solo. _Eso_ no necesitaba un nombre, Pero si tuviera que definirlo… Tony pensaba que _Amor_ era un buen comienzo.

* * *

_Y vale, aquí acaba esta pequeña secuela. Ambos fics son maravillosos, sus autoras geniales, y el art... no tengo palabras._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
